To date, with regard to an integrated electric power steering apparatus having a structure in which a motor unit and a control unit are integrated in such a way as to be arranged in parallel with each other in a direction in which the axis line of the output shaft of the motor unit extends, there has been disclosed an integrated electric power steering apparatus having a structure in which a control unit is disposed at the side, of a motor unit, that is opposite to the side thereof where the output shaft of the motor unit extends, i.e., at the anti-output side of the motor unit. Such a conventional integrated electric power steering apparatus is configured with at least three units including a flange portion for combining a motor unit with a speed reducing mechanism unit, a motor case unit containing the motor unit main body, and a control unit (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).